Animas
by beautty133
Summary: Después de un accidente, Hikari puede ver cosas que otros no, por eso se siente con la necesidad de ayudarlos y darles paz. Los capítulos pueden ser independientes o relacionados según el caso.
1. Comienzo

**Historias Paranormales.**

**Declaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento, tampoco me pertenece la canción que aquí menciono, los derechos al grupo.

-Soy Hikari Yagami, tengo 25 años y puedo ver cosas que otros no-

Todo comenzó hace 7 años, yo y mi novio volvíamos de una fiesta, íbamos en el coche de su padre, había sido un buen día, nos habíamos reunido con nuestros amigos en la casa de campo de uno de ellos, habíamos disfrutado de la compañía uno de los otros; mi novio venia manejando entusiasmado por los hechos ocurridos en el día, en la radio estaba la canción "Kiss me" de Sixpence none the richer, una canción que me encantaba.

Todo parecía perfecto en aquel anochecer, pero no contábamos con lo que nos ocurriría 1 kilómetro más adelante.

La carretera estaba vacía, no había coches transitando por allí pero, los faros de un tráiler nos alertaron que no estábamos solos, el tráiler venia a mi parecer a exceso de velocidad, venia en sentido contrario a nosotros, me pareció algo raro y alerto a mi pareja sobre esto, el se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y se puso alerta, a medida que ambos vehículos nos íbamos acercando el miedo me invadió, pues veía que aquel tráiler no bajaba su velocidad, al contrario conforme más se iba acercando a nuestro coche en movimiento más rápido lo veía venir.

Mi pareja y yo teníamos miedo por el extraño vehículo, cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba, y parecía no parar, cuando estuvo a menos de 6 metros tratamos de esquivarlo, pero fue imposible, estábamos sobre una montaña asi que corríamos el riesgo de caer, tome la mano de mi acompañante y espere lo peor, recuerdo que el me dirigió unas palabras… no las alcance a escuchar… todo se volvió obscuro.

Un dolor invade todo mi cuerpo, puedo sentir como que algo pesado estuviera debajo de mí, también puedo sentir que algo corre por mi cabeza, algo líquido, pienso que es sangre no lo sé, quiero abrir los ojos, pero no puedo, hay algo, algo me impide abrirlos, algo me impide moverme.

El tiempo pasa y escucho una sirena, escucho gente murmurando, escucho llantos, lamentos, los escucho a todos, pero no logro escucharlo a él.

Ha pasado tiempo, no se cuanto tiempo la verdad; quiero moverme, quiero abrir los ojos y por fin después de varios intentos logro abrirlos, lo primero que puedo observar es que es de noche, estoy en una habitación de hospital, lo deduzco por los aparatos que tengo tras de mí, y aquel olor característico de los hospitales, estoy sola, no hay nadie conmigo.

Después de unos días en los que yo me recupero me explican lo que ha pasado, al parecer el trailer que habíamos visto nos impacto directamente, su conductor había sufrido un ataque cardiaco mientras manejaba y murió al instante, por lo que el trailer se iba manejando solo, me dicen que solo yo sobreviví y mi corazón se deshace, lo he perdido, también me dicen que estuve en coma dos años, por lo que no soy esa niña de 18 años que salió de la casa de campo de sus amigos, ahora tengo 20 años, en ese lapso de tiempo también me entero que mi madre entro en depreción por haberme "perdido" y se suicidó, solo me queda mi padre, solo el y yo en este mundo.

Después de unos meses de recuperarme entro a la universidad, algo que haría antes del accidente, entro en la carrera de Letras en la universidad de Tokio, para apaciguar mi dolor a consecuencia de aquellas perdidas me dedico a escribir y publicar mis historias en el diario de la universidad, mis compañeros las leen y me felicitan, un día una de esas historias llegan a manos de un cazatalentos Japones, el cual me propone publicarla y probar mi suerte, yo no me rehusó, en menos de 4 años mis pequeñas historias ganan popularidad y me veo en la necesidad de viajar, para firmar mis libros, para promoverlos, para despejarme de mis pesadillas.

Desde el día en que volví a despertar siento que no solo los perdí a ellos, también perdí algo de mí, las cosas no me parecen tan bellas como antes lo eran, el cielo esta más obscuro que claro, y no muestro mi sonrisa como antes, es por eso que escribo, pero también sin darme cuenta gane un don.

¿Cómo me di cuenta que ahora era diferente a los demás? La primera vez que vi a un alma fue en el hospital, era una enfermera de no mas de 70 años, era amable conmigo, me visitaba, me contaba sobre su vida cuando yo estaba sola, la veía pasar por el pasillo, no le tome mucha importancia aquella mujer, hasta que un día pregunte por ella

-Doctor, ¿Dónde esta la enfermera que siempre viene a verme? -Pregunte

\- ¿Qué enfermera Hikari? ¿La enfermera Akane te refieres? – Me dijo mi medico

-No, ella no, la enfermera Kotetsu, tiene días que no se presenta, y nunca lo hacía, siempre venía a verme o la veía pasar por el pasillo-

-Hikari, en este hospital no hay ninguna enfermera con el nombre de Kotetsu- Dijo mi doctor con un cierto tono de miedo en él; yo permanecí callada.

Pensaba que el accidente de la enfermera Kotetsu había sido un simple error, el hospital era demasiado grande para que el doctor supiera el nombre de todos los que allí trabajaban, no le tome importancia.

Cuando de verdad me di cuenta que veía espíritus fue hace menos de un año a la edad de 24, aquella vez que regresando de una firma de libros en una exposición en Japón a latas horas de la noche vi a una pequeña niña, su cabello era negro agarrado con dos coletas, su edad no pasaba los 5 años, así que angustiada me acerqué a ella

-Hola pequeña, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres? –

-No lo sé, yo, los he estado esperando, pero, un hombre vino- La niña empezó a llorar -Yoo, yo estaba afuera de mi escuela, yo, yo estaba sola esperando a mi papá y un hombre en un carro me llevo con él, había más hombres y empezaron a tocarme, me estaban tocando, y yo, yo no quería yo empecé a llorar y… ellos se desnudaros y me hicieron cosas que me dolieron… y yo, yo solo llore, llore y grite, y después un señor me clavo algo en mi pancita, algo frio, y me salió mucha sangre y… y después los señores me arrojaron de su carro y yo, yo tenia mucho frio, y me dolía la pancita, y empecé a tener sueño- Relato la niña llorando desconsoladamente

Yo, al escuchar a la niña no pude contener las lágrimas y empecé a llorar junto con esa niña, al tiempo que relataba me di cuenta que esa niña traía un uniforme en mal estado, roto de los hombros, la falda desgarrada, le faltaban los zapatos, su cabello estaba desordenado y su cara estaba sucia, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba y quise abrazar a esa pequeña niña, pero, al momento de tocarla mi piel atravesó la suya y fue allí donde caí en cuenta, aquella niña era un fantasma, ella estaba muerta, mi sorpresa fue grande al saber que estaba frente a un fantasma pero, nunca tuve miedo, esa niña se veía tan real, tan viva, sus ojos aun tenían eso brillo, por lo que quise consolar a la niña.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo haz estado aquí? - Pregunte.

-No lo sé, yo no puedo moverme de aquí, estoy esperando a mis papás, he visto nacer a las flores, las he visto marchitarse, he visto llover y he visto la nieve caer, he visto pasar a muchas personas, muchos adultos, muchos niños, pero tú eres la única que se ha parado a platicar conmigo-

-Pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

\- Moriko Hidemi, mucho gusto- reverencio la niña entre lagrimas

\- Yo soy Hikari, Yagami Hiraki-

-Tienes un bonito nombre Hikari- Dijo Hidemi

-Muchas gracias Hidemi, eres muy amable, pero ¿te has dado cuenta Hidemi?, ¿sabes cual es tu situación no princesa? – Le digo a la niña

-De, ¿de qué hablas Hikari? -Respondió

-Dulzura, tu, tu ya no eres de este mundo, tu ya no estás aquí con nosotros-

Hidemi se puso a reflexionar las palabras de Hikari y dijo:

-Estoy, ¿Estoy muerta, Hikari? –

-Si pequeña, eso que sentiste en tu estomago debió ser un cuchillo o algo así, esos hombres te asesinaron-

Hidemi comenzó a llorar otra vez, ella se había echo bolita, abrazando sus pies con sus manos y yo, yo solo la veía con tristeza, ¿qué podía hacer por esa niña? Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue correr hacia un manto de flores que había a unos cuantos metros y recoger unas cuantas, volví y se las ofrecí al alma de la niña

-Hidemi, pequeña, no se como puedo ayudarte, pero te ofrezco estas flores, para que tu puedas descansar, necesitas irte, no necesitas esperar a nadie más, debes trascender Hidemi, prometo, prometo encontrar a tus padres y decirles lo que te paso-

\- ¿Harías eso por mi Hikari? -Hablo la niña

-Claro Hidemi-

-Diles por favor que los estuve esperando, los espere como ellos me habían prometido, no fue mi intención irme, no quería, pero esos señores me subieron, diles que, que los extraño, los quiero, los necesito, que los amo y que quiero abrazarlos- Decía Hidemi con ilusión mientras lloraba

Yo no me pude contener y otra vez comencé a llorar mientras soltaba esa promesa

-Si Hidemi, yo se los diré, les diré cada cosa que me has dicho-

-Gracias Hikari, gracias por las flores, gracias por ayudarme y gracias por hablar conmigo- Agradeció Hidemi

Ella se acercó a mí, abrió sus brazos para darme un abrazo, sorpresivamente pude sentirla, puse sentir su abrazo, pude sentir calidez de su parte y puede oler su aroma, fresas, cerré los ojos y una brisa de aire llego a nosotras, poco a poco el abrazo de Hidemi fue perdiendo fuerza, hasta que no lo sentí más, abrí los ojos y me encontraba sola, Hidemi se había ido.

A la mañana siguiente junto con unos contactos míos, busque el caso de Hidemi, la niña como bien me relato, había sido secuestrada, violada, asesinada y al final la habían tirado a su suerte, su cuerpo fue encontrado a la mañana siguiente por vecinos de la zona, eso había sido no más de 6 meses, mis contactos me dieron la dirección de sus padres, no sabia como acercarme a ellos, aun el dolor estaba presente y me tomarían a mal que yo les llevara esas tristes noticias, así que opte por escribirles una carta, fue anónima, les escribí lo que vi y el mensaje que Hidemi me dio para ellos omitiendo los detalles del secuestro para no alterarlos, la deje en su buzón y espero que esa carta los reconforme o los llene de resignación, después con el tiempo me presentare ante ellos, y les diré lo que vi.

-Soy Hikari Yagami, tengo 25 años y puedo ver espíritus

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora**: Este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió de un día a otro, espero sea de su agrado, van a aparecer más conocidos de Digimon no solo Hikari, no pensé que el primer capítulo quedara tan largo, pero debía ser especifica en todo esto de porque Hikari puede ver cosas que otros no.


	2. Madre

**Declaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:** La siguiente historia aquí contada es una historia real, los relatos de Yolei y Ken son verídicos; este capítulo se lo dedico a Ana Karen García, del cual cuento su caso, hoy 19 de Julio, cumples 1 año.

Descansa en paz.

.

.

.

.

**Madre**

.

.

.

.

Después de investigar en libros e internet sobre el suceso paranormal que anteriormente había vivido con el fantasma de Hidemi me di cuenta que desperté el don de clarividencia, un don el cual me permite ver seres que ya no pertenecen a nuestro plano existencial, uno de los libros que tome llamaba a estos seres "shinigamis" seres que inducen a los humanos hacia la muerte, seres los cuales ayudan a tener el equilibro entre vivos y muertos, seres que guían a los muertos.

Yo no era eso que los libros proclamaban, yo no mate a esa niña, yo solo la ayude a trascender, o eso es lo que yo pensaba. Mantengo este "don" solo para mí, no quiero causar conmoción y que piensen que he enloquecido.

.

.

_1 año después…_

.

.

.

_19 de Julio, Rotterdam Países Bajos._

_._

_._

Me encuentro en una exposición de libros en la ciudad de Rotterdam, soy invitada de la editorial con la que trabajo, mi propósito es lo mismo de siempre, firma de libros, fotografías con algunas personas que me los piden y ser un caso de éxito para que más jóvenes se animen a llevar sus obras a nuestra casa editora. No es por presumir, pero, el éxito de mis libros ha sido muy grande, empezando por Japón, extendiéndose por los países orientales y siguiendo por el continente europeo, me especializo en la poesía, los dramas, y alguna que otra historia sobrenatural que logran cautivar al público que las lee.

Respecto al don de "puente espiritual" como yo misma me he nombrado, lo he tomado como natural, algo de mi día a día, en mis viajes he podido ver a varios espíritus que son apresados por alguna razón, los que mi agenda me ha permitido he podido ayudarlos, escuchándolos, consolándolos y hablándoles de su situación no terrenal, otros sin embargo han sido más difíciles de ayudar, como el caso que a continuación contare.

Volvía de la exposición del libro realizada en Rotterdam; era un bonita noche, mi hotel no quedaba lejos del lugar en que se celebraba la expo, la ciudad era muy bonita y mis días en esta eran contados, así que decidí caminar un poco, quería conocer las calles, la gente, las casas, y camine sin rumbo fijo, contemplando las luces de la ciudad no me di cuenta en que momento pero, me perdí, parece ser que doble en algunas calles que me alejaron del centro de la ciudad, el centro de las luces y ahora estaba en una calle llena de casas, no era muy noche aun, las luces de aquellas casas estaban todavía encendidas así que seguí caminando buscando una salida para volver a mi hotel, conforme iba caminando me encontré por una calle llena de casas pero vacía de personas en las calles y como si fuera mi destino empecé a escuchar un llanto, el llanto era sutil, apenas alcanzaba a escucharlo, así que lo tome como extraño ya que no había ninguna persona de la cual pudiera provenir ese llanto, llena de curiosidad me fui llevando por el llanto hasta que llegue, me encontraba frente a una casa abandonada, supe que estaba inhabitada puesto que las paredes estaban rayadas, las ventanas muy opacas y estrelladas y el pasto estaba muy alto, de allí provenía el llanto, así que pensé que había alguien que pudiera necesitar ayuda.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces entre a aquella casa abandonada, forceje un poco con la puerta y no me fue difícil entrar, cuando logro acceder me llega el olor a humedad y mis fosas nasales son atacadas por el polvo que levante al mover la puerta, estaba todo obscuro, así que para iluminarme use la lampara de mi celular; era una casa que parecía haber estado habitada, lo supe por los muebles que allí la adornaban, todo estaba tirado, como si un huracán hubiera arrasado con todo; volví a escuchar el llanto.

\- ¿Hay alguien allí? – Pregunte

Seguía escuchando llorar, así que me fui acercando al lugar con cautela, llegue hasta una puerta, dude en abrirla, pero mi sentido común me decía que debía continuar, así que la abrí.

Al abrirla me di cuenta que llegué al baño de esa casa y de allí estaba una mujer tirada en el suelo llorando, su pelo era color lila, su piel era blanca, muy blanca a mi parecer, tenía puesta un pijama y aparentaba los 26 años, cuando me escucho abrir la puerta pude observar que sus ojos eran de un color miel, además usaba lentes, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que en su cara había una mancha de sangre, y arriba en su cabeza había un pequeño hueco así como también en su cara y parte de su cuerpo pude apreciar moretones.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Pregunto

-Soy Hikari Yagami, escuche llanto desde la calle, me preocupe y entre, discúlpame- Me excuse

-No te preocupes Hikari, mi nombre es Yolei Inoue-

-Encantada de conocerte Yolei, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí en esta casa tu sola, y que te paso? Puedo ver que tienes un hilo como de sangre- Dije un poco desconcertada

-Si, es sangre y… esta es mi casa Hikari, aquí yo vivo-

-Pero, esta casa se ve abandonada y que ha pasado aquí Yolei, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – Dije

\- La casa esta abandonada desde que yo fallecí- dijo con un dolor en su voz, posteriormente bajo su cabeza y empezó a llorar otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo que fallecido? – A pesar de haber tenido más encuentros paranormales siempre me resulta asombroso encontrarme con un espíritu.

\- Vez este agujero en mi cabeza, fue por un golpe con un arma de fuego, yo lo vi, también observa mi cara, observa mi cuello, creo que puedes ver mis moretones ¿no?, estoy muerta Hikari, y no puedo descansar-

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto? - pregunto

\- Fueron 2 hombres y una mujer, yo… los conocía, no entiendo porque lo hicieron-

\- Puedes contarme si tu quieres-

\- Debes tener un don, para poderme verme, eres la única desde hace tiempo que platica conmigo … sé que estoy muerta porque esas personas me lo dijeron, me amenazaron Hikari, me dijeron que me matarían- Empezó a llorar… - Yo vivía tranquilamente con mi esposo y mis hijos, llevaba días viendo a personas fuera de mi casa, observándome, no me sentía tranquila, mi esposo suele trabajar en el turno nocturno y el 18 de Julio del 2016, mi esposo salió a su trabajo, era un día normal para nosotros… llego la noche y yo estaba a punto de irme a dormir-

Yolei empezó a relatarme lo que le sucedió, yo en cambio me adentre en ese baño y tome asiento en la taza del baño, frente a ella.

-Escuche que alguien abría la puerta, así que pensé que era mi esposo, salí de mi cuarto y… fue allí donde vi a una mujer y un hombre entrar, me asuste mucho, como yo los conocía les pregunte que hacían allí, que era lo que querían, que por favor salieran de mi hogar, ellos no me escucharon y en hombre avanzo hacia mí, me empezó de agarrar por el cuello y tomo mis manos aprisionándolas, mientras otro hombre entraba con una barra de metal, esa barra de metal que esta allí- Apunto a una barra metálica que estaba oxidada.

-Sentí miedo, el hombre empezó a golpearme, golpeo mi cuerpo, mi estómago, mis piernas, me golpeaba sin piedad, al escucharme gritar mis hijos corrieron a ver que era lo que pasaba, la mujer les dijo a los dos hombres que me metieran al baño y siguieron torturándome, el hombre me que golpeaba tiro la barra, allí donde la vez, y yo empecé a rogar por mi vida, rogar por la vida de mis hijos, el hombre de la barra saco un arma de fuego, estaba molesto, me apunto con ella y yo seguía rogando por la vida de mis hijos, así que él se enojó y me dio con la culata del arma; yo sentí que algo se había roto en mí, y ahora puedes ver que parece que me fracturaron el cráneo, creo que me desmaye un poco y después la mujer, mi "amiga" tomo mi cuello, y empezó a asfixiarme, empezó a maldecirme, yo, no le puse atención, ya que estaba observando a mis hijos, ellos estaban viendo todo, ellos estaban pequeños y no comprendían lo que pasaba, solo pude observar que el hombre con la barra los tomaba de las manos y los llevaba a la planta de arriba y yo, yo empecé a ver obscuro.- Decía llorando inconsolablemente Yolei; también lloraba con ella, lo que Yolei me estaba contando era muy fuerte para mí.

\- ¿Cuántos niños eran? ¿Cuántos años tenían? - Le pregunto

\- Tres, la más grande de 4, otro de 2 y por último un bebe de meses- Seguía llorando, casi no podía hablar por la tristeza que la inundaba

-No supe que paso con ellos Hikari, no sé qué les hicieron después que empecé a ver obscuro no supe nada, mi alma volvió a este lugar, cuando ya mi cuerpo no estaba, cuando ya en casa no había ningún ruido, quiero saber de mi familia Hikari, mis hijos vieron todo, mi esposo no supo que fue lo que me paso, estoy aterrada Hikari, yo... yo no pude hacer nada, puedo ver que ha pasado tiempo, lo puedo ver por el deterioro de la puerta de madera, se empieza a corroer, se que ha pasado tiempo Hikari, ya nadie vive aquí, solo estoy yo, mi alma penando sin descanso, quisiera preguntarte, ¿en qué año estamos Hikari?- Pregunto Yolei

-Hoy es 19 de Julio del 2019- Contesto

\- Tres años hace que morí, supongo que fallecí a las primeras horas del día 19, ya que cuando esas personas entraron, faltaban unos minutos para las 12 de la madrugada. –

-Yolei, quiero ayudarte, sé que puedo ayudarte en algo, quiero que descanses en paz, dime, ¿hay alguien a quien yo pueda contactar? –

-Debo suponer que mi esposo esta vivo, el como te comentaba trabajaba en la noche, se suponía que salía el día siguiente de su turno, el siempre volvía alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, quisiera saber que mis hijos están bien- Comento Yolei con una pequeña sonrisa triste en sus labios

-Hay alguna dirección Yolei, ¿algo que me pueda ayudar a encontrar a tu esposo? –

\- A pesar de los años, recuerdo su número telefónico perfectamente, también recuerdo que su madre vivía, el debió ir allí, ella es su única familia, yo, no puedo moverme de esta casa Hikari. - Termino Yolei

-Debes dármelo, ayúdame a ayudarte, yo iré, hablare con el y le explicare todo, eso debe ayudarte a esclarecer tu caso ¿no? Lo tuyo fue un homicidio – Dijo con determinación

-La verdad, ya no me interesa que se haga justicia Hikari, yo lo he perdido todo, la justicia no hará que vuelva a la vida- Dice Yolei negando con la cabeza

\- ¡Pero Yolei! ¡Ellos no pueden salirse con la suya! ¡Deben pagar por lo que te hicieron, lo que les hicieron a tus hijos! – Grito un tanto enojada, por la oposición que Yolei había mostrado

\- No estoy segura de lo que ha pasado, no se si ellos ya están bajo la ley, pero si siguen en libertad y ya han pasado 3 años, dudo que ellos sigan en Rotterdam, ellos no me interesan ya, no me interesa lo que me paso, solo me interesa mi familia, quiero saber que paso, quiero saber si mis hijos están vivos-

-Yolei, debes ser positiva, si tus hijos hubieran sido asesinados, ¿no crees que sus almas también estuvieran atrapadas en esta casa? – Trato de ser un poco positiva con Yolei

\- ¿Y si no fue aquí?, ¿y si después los secuestraron y les hicieron algo!?- Gritaba exaltada Yolei

-Muy bien, daré con tu familia, por favor, proporcióname los datos de tu esposo- Finalizo

.

.

Yolei me proporciona el número telefónico de su esposo, así como en donde vivía la madre de este, al parecer la suegra de Yolei vivía en Ámsterdam, así que debía esperar a que mi convención terminara-

.

.

-Debes darme un par de días Yolei, yo vine a Rotterdam por una convención de libros que se hace aquí, cuanto acabé, tendré la libertad de ir a Ámsterdam, y buscar a tu esposo- Le dijo

\- La feria del libro ¿he?, me encantaba ir allí, leer era mi pasatiempo- Comenta tristemente, yo en cambio me quedo callada, no sé cómo responder…-Ken, mi esposo se llama Ken Ichijouji, debes de saber a quién dirigirte, ¿Qué no? -

Asisto con la cabeza

-Debo irme Yolei, es de noche y debo regresar a mi hotel, mañana debo seguir trabajando-

\- ¿Sabes cómo regresar Hikari? - Me pregunta

-Laaa verdad no, estaba recorriendo el centro de la ciudad y me perdí- Le confieso avergonzada

-Vale, dime el nombre del hotel y yo te daré indicaciones- Me responde con una media sonrisa apagada

Mientras yo le ponía atención a Yolei sobre como regresar al hotel y a punto de partir hacia este ella me detiene con unas palabras

-Hikari, dile a Ken que lo amo, lamento haberle causado esa molestia y no era mi intención preocuparlo, por favor, busca a mis hijos y si los ves, obsérvalos detenidamente, quiero saber que ha sido de ellos, por favor-

-Claro Yolei-

Después de eso, me dispongo a retirarme directamente hacia mi hotel con las indicaciones que Yolei me dio.

.

.

.

_23 de Julio del 2019_

.

La feria ha terminado, me he excusado con mi equipo de tomarme unos días para conocer mejor la ciudad, compro un ticket de tren para Ámsterdam y me dirijo a la casa de la madre de Ken.

Al llegar a la dirección que Yolei me da, puedo ver que es un edificio de departamentos, busco el departamento correspondiente y toco la puerta; quien me abre es nada más ni nada menos que una niña de 7 años, ¡Es idéntica a Yolei! Es como estarla viendo, la única diferencia es su cabello entre negro y azul obscuro y sus ojos azules obscuros como su cabello, la niña me pregunta a quien busco y yo le pregunto que, a su padre, Ken Ichijouji, la niña un poco desconfiada llama a su padre; y allí lo veo, un hombre alto, con cabello azul como aquella niña, me mira extrañado y yo empiezo a presentarme

-Buen día señor Ichijouji, mi nombre es Hikari Yagami y estoy aquí por un asunto importante, relacionado con… su difunta esposa-

Al escuchar esas palabras Ken y la niña a su lado se sorprenden

-señor Ichijouji, me gustaría que esta conversación fuera privada, solo usted y yo, no quisiera alarmar a sus hijos- Concluyo

\- ¡No!; lo que vayas a hablar de mamá tienes que hablarlo conmigo también, ¡yo vi lo que le hicieron! – Grita la niña al escuchar lo que le digo a su padre

\- Hija, por favor ve a tu cuarto- Dice Ichijouji con un tono de impaciencia

\- ¿Pero papá? -

\- ¡Ve a tu cuarto, estas no son platicas que debas escuchar! - Grita el señor Ichijouji a su hija

La niña sin mas acepta por irse, me da una mirada, una mirada fría llena de enojo.

-Por favor, hablemos en un café, que esta afuera de los departamentos, no quiero que mis hijos se exalten- Pide amablemente, recuperando la compostura-

-Claro, no hay problema-

.

Llegamos a un modesto café que ofrecía privacidad, ya que al ser un día entre semana no había casi personas en el, le explico a Ken lo que se, le dijo de mi don para ver espíritus, el como logre llegar con Yolei, lo que ella me conto, y aquellas palabras que ella me encomendó decirle a su esposo

-Yolei me dijo que… te ama, ella lamenta haberte causado esta molestia de su fallecimiento, ella... ella no quería preocuparte, no era algo que ella pudiera controlar, me ha mandado aquí porque quiere saber de sus hijos, después de que la asfixiaron ella no pudo saber que paso con ellos, es por eso que ella no puede descansar en paz- Finalizo, Ken me presta atención, analiza cada una de mis palabras, puedo ver en su rostro que abrí una vieja herida

-Ella siempre fue así, no quería causar molestias, ella me dijo que se sentía extraña, ese día me pidió que no fuera a trabajar, y yo, yo en cambio no le creí, no le creí y me fui, prometimos estarnos comunicando vía mensajes, y… después a altas horas de la noche, ella simplemente no contesto… pensé, pensé que se había ido a dormir, que todo estaba bien, no imagine lo que paso- Dijo en un tono alterado, al borde de las lágrimas…

-Por favor Ken, no te culpes, no fue tu culpa, nadie pudo imaginarse lo que pasaría- Trato de consolarlo poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Todo estaba planeado, ellos sabían que yo no estaría con ella, también sabían que nuestra casa estaba un poco separada de las demás, por eso los vecinos no escucharon nada, fui un tonto, cuando volví observe a mi hija en la planta de arriba, estaba llorando, yo entre en la casa y la vi desordenada, así que camine con cautela, llamaba a Yolei, pero no respondía, así que me dirigí a la planta de arriba, allí estaban mis hijos, los más grandes estaban con manos, pies y boca encintadas, el pequeño estaba llorando en el piso ellos, ellos estaban encerrados en un cuarto, así que forcé la puerta, mi hija me dijo que su madre estaba en el baño, y fui allí, cuando abrí la puerta la vi, vi a Yolei sin vida, mi esposa está muerta, estaba tirada en el baño boca abajo, sus ojos estaban semiabiertos, mirando a la puerta, su cráneo estaba fracturado y un pequeño hilo de sangre corría de su cabeza a su rostro, estaba un poco morada- Dijo Ken llorando.

-Yolei me pidió buscarte, y buscar a sus hijos, ellas se quedo preocupada por ellos, no supo que les paso, ¿puedo verlos? Así puedo decirle a Yolei que los vi, puedo contarles que están bien-

-Claro claro, puedes verlos, ellos son unos buenos niños, después de la muerte de su madre, reprimieron ese momento y no tocamos el tema, yo no quiero que ellos recuerden lo que vieron- Decía Ken levantándose

-Te entiendo Ken-

.

Volvimos a la casa de la madre de Ken y la niña fue la primera en atacarnos con preguntas

\- ¿De dónde conoces a mamá? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué pediste hablar sola con papá? ¿Qué escondes? - Ataco la niña

No iba a mentirle a la niña, puesto había escuchado que nombre a su madre, así que dispuse a decirle la verdad, me creyera o no

-Soy Hikari Yagami, soy escritora y vine a Rotterdam, por el destino llegue a tu antigua casa y…puede ver al fantasma de tu mamá, puedo verlos pequeña y ella me conto todo, es por eso que vengo con ustedes, ella quería saber que paso con sus hijos, que paso con ustedes después que los llevaron a la planta alta, yo solo la estoy ayudando pequeña- Trate de decirle con toda la simpleza del mundo a la niña

-Tú, ¿tu viste a mi mamá? - empezó a llorar la niña

-Si, y ella los extraña, me dijo que los ama y que lamenta muchísimo que ustedes hayan visto lo que esos hombres le hicieron, me gustaría que mantuviéramos el secreto de tu mamá solo nosotros tres ¿quieres? No quiero que tus hermanitos también se depriman, lamento haberte tenido que nombrar a tu mamá pequeña- Finalice

-No no no, está bien, yo quería saber de ella, quería saber cómo estaba-

-Ella está en tu vieja casa y necesito ayudarla a que descanse, ¿me ayudaras a que ella pueda descansar en paz? ¿Mantendrás nuestro secreto? - Le dije a la niña, arrodillándome a su altura

\- ¡Si! No diré nada, quiero que ella descanse- Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

Después de esto, Ken llamo a sus otros dos hijos menores, el niño más grande tenía la cara de Ken pero el cabello de Yolei, y el otro infante, usaba lentes como Yolei, sus ojos eran igual a los de ella; pasamos la tarde tomando café y en un momento de despiste de sus hijos, Ken me mostro el periódico de ese fatídico día, la nota decía que dentro de una casa se encontró el cadáver maniatado (amarrado) de una mujer y 3 niños maniatados, comparándolo con lo que Yolei me platico y Ken observo ese día inferimos que los ladrones después de quitarle la vida a Yolei la amarraron, desordenaron y robaron cosas de la casa para encubrir el asesinado de Yolei con un asalto, Ken me comento que los asesinos siguen sueltos pero se tiene una idea de quienes son los causantes; y después cuando llego la noche yo me dispuse a retirarme.

.

Esa misma noche llegue a Rotterdam y a la casa de Yolei, la encontré, allí en el piso donde la había visto días atrás, le conté lo que vi, le dije que sus hijos estaban vivos, que estaban grandes, estaban sanos y vivía una vida normal, le dije que Ken estaba bien, que la extrañaba pero se alegraba de saber una vez más de ella, me dijo que la amaba y siempre la amara, siempre vivirá en su corazón y en sus hijos.

-Me alegro, me alegra muchísimo saber eso, estoy… estoy contenta de escucharlo Hikari, contenta de saber que mis hijos siguen con vida y están bien- Dijo con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Puedes estar tranquila Yolei-

-Si Hikari, y esto, esto es gracias a ti, yo ahora puedo descansar sabiendo que todo está bien, que ellos están bien-

Después de eso Yolei se paró de su sitio, salió al pasillo y yo pude observar una luz al final del pasillo.

-Gracias por todo Hikari, te recordare eternamente por lo que hiciste- Elevo un brazo hasta donde estaba mi hombro, pude sentir el tacto y después ella camino por el pasillo donde estaba la luz y se perdió en esta; Yolei podía descansar en paz.

A la mañana siguiente volví a esa casa, pero esta vez con flores y una veladora, los puse en el baño e hice oración, oré por Yolei.


End file.
